


From the Sky (Someone Calls for You)

by bicorn818



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicorn818/pseuds/bicorn818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a summer since I saw you.<br/>It’s been a summer since I turned my back on you at the foot of the Mountain.<br/>I told you that I made the decision to accept the deal with my head and not my heart. I meant it.<br/>Just like how I meant my wish for us to meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Sky (Someone Calls for You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! This is a fic idea I came up with while listening to Peter Bradley Adam's FROM THE SKY.
> 
> alycias-debnam-carey.tumblr.com

**It’s been a summer since I saw you.**

**It’s been a summer since I turned my back on you at the foot of the Mountain.**

**I told you that I made the decision to accept the deal with my head and not my heart. I meant it.**

**Just like how I meant my wish for us to meet again.**

* * *

 

The summer after the fall of the Mountain, Lincoln returned to TonDC with Octavia. My generals immediately brought them to me. I was told you left, Clarke. You left your camp without saying a word to anyone about where you were headed or what you were up to. I smirked, almost. Your stubbornness was becoming predictable. Moments later, I panicked at the realization that you had left without any provisions. The look on Octavia’s and Lincoln’s faces was what made me go, not entirely sure where I was headed. Octavia’s eyes never left the ground during our entire conversation. Lincoln refused to meet my eyes every time your name was mentioned. Surely, you were fine. You had to be. I repeated it over and over again in my head, waiting for some sort of confirmation from either Octavia or Lincoln that you were indeed well. I received none. I walked out of my tent before either of them could react. I still remember the quizzical look on Indra’s face when I told her to ready my stallion. I left, not knowing my destination.

 

I headed west, to Camp Jaha, hoping to find some answers in the place you once called home. It was a two-day ride to Camp Jaha. I’d hunted on the way, running in to your friend Bellamy. We exchanged looks, my grip on my sword tightening. I was not sure how he would react after my decision at the mountain. He lowered his gun and motioned for me to follow him. I kept my sword, and mounted my horse. He spoke of the developments at your camp. I had received word about the Sky people’s trading activity with the other clans and his stories only reaffirmed the reports I’d gotten. The Sky People are flourishing, Clarke. Bellamy took over as leader, although a council was still in place. He talked about how they shut down the Mountain, sealing the entrance to ensure that no one would use it again. When we were nearing your camp, I dared speak, hoping to finally have some peace.

 

“Clarke?” I said.

 

He looked at me with sad eyes. He shook his head and muttered an apology. I nodded, unsure of what to do next. Where did you go, Clarke? Why haven’t you returned? His words snap me out of daze. He said you went north from Camp Jaha; that he sends a team every other week up north until the “drop ship” to check if you had returned. I nodded and went on my way. I rode north, where Bellamy said you went. I rode and rode. I passed by several villages in my journey. I stayed hidden, only stopping at villages to replenish my supplies. I mostly slept atop trees, if one could call it “sleeping”. I’ve been restless. It’s been nearly twelve moons since I left TonDC and not one of my people I’ve spoken to has seen you. My heart faltered on the 15th moon when I saw a girl, wearing your jacket. I demanded that she give me your clothing and bring me to where she found it. The girl refused saying to go where she had gone would mean death. I asked again, threatening death if she did not speak true.

“Pauna. I found it a few hours walk from the Pauna’s nest, Heda”

 

I rushed to my stallion. Memories of our night at the pauna’s nest came rushing in to my mind. Before I could mount my stallion, Indra and several guards arrived. There’s been an uprising. The Ice Nation moves towards my people. I scowled at the news. I’d been so caught up in this chase that I’d forgotten my duties. I gave them orders as we rode back to TonDC. I rode back, away from you, yet again. This time would be different. I tied your jacket around my waist, a silent promise escaping my lips.

 

“I will find you, Clarke. I will find you and I will never let you go again.”

* * *

 

**It’s been 2 summers since I saw you.**

**It’s been 2 summers since I turned my back on you at the foot of the Mountain.**

**I told you that I made the decision to accept the deal with my head and not my heart. I meant it.**

**Just like how I meant my wish for us to meet again.**

 

The uprising of the Ice Nation lasted several moon cycles before their queen surrendered and her fight ended. By the time a new council for the Ice Nation was created, another summer had passed since I last saw you. Much has changed, yet everything remained the same. The peace you helped bring with the fall of the Maumon remains. My people still looked to me as their leader. However, unlike when we first met, I now ruled over thirteen clans. The Sky People, under the tutelage of Bellamy and his council, agreed to join the alliance. Much has changed, Clarke. We were no longer the “savage” grounders you once feared. Much has changed, Clarke. But the cold air that surrounded me was a reminder that everything remained the same. You were still farm from home and I was still without you.

 

I wore your jacket nearly every day. I received odd looks from my people but as soon as Indra saw how I clutched on to the tattered piece of clothing, she knew it’d be better for everyone if I kept it on. It was comforting to have a piece of you with me. I figured, it was better than nothing. At least, you were with me in some way.

 

I rode east of Polis, towards the outskirts of the Desert. The nomads received the worst end of the Ice Nation’s uprising. They belonged to no one and so they had little protection against the powerful Ice Nation. I rode out to them because regardless of their lifestyle, most of the nomads were former trikru and some belonged to other clans of the Alliance. Octavia and Lincoln accompanied me to the Desert. Both of who vowed their swords to me during the battle against the Ice Nation. It was a two-day journey to the outskirts but we made haste and made it before the sun set on the second day. The chief of the nomads was not present during the welcoming ceremony; his second said that the chief was preparing a burial ceremony. Normally, a chief needn’t take part in the preparations, but only needed to attend the ceremony. The situation perplexed me but I didn’t take offense. Perhaps the nomads simply had a different practice. The chief’s second motioned for us to follow him to our dwellings. It was then I noticed the little girl clinging to his leg. She was no more than 5 summers old. The little girl looked up at me and I was surprised to see eyes, blue as the ocean. I’d only ever seen eyes like that once. She reminded me so much of you, Clarke. Her eyes pierced right through me and she gave me a small smile. I felt the corner of my lips tug up to a smile. The little girl blushed and hid her face behind the second.

 

“Who does she belong to?”

 

The second looked at me and ordered for some of the maidens to take the girl away.

 

“She belongs to our healer. However, she will soon be left to fend for herself. Our healer is fading, she was wounded by the Ice Nation and has never fully recovered.”

 

“What of the girl, then? What is to happen to her?”

 

“Klark has instructed us to bring the girl to the Sky People. She spoke of their healer. She wishes for the girl to be raised by the healer of the Sky People, out west.”

 

I felt my heart stop. I crossed the distance between the second and I in a single stride.

 

“T..take me to her. Take me to Klark.”

 

The second nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

 

 

There were people gathered around the tent we entered. I ordered for everyone to leave, including the chief. I ordered the second to find Octavia and Lincoln, and have them stand guard outside the tent. No one was to enter without my permission. As soon as everyone had gone, I slowly walked over to the single cot in the tent.

 

* * *

 

_“Klark?”_

_You turned your head and slowly opened your eyes. Blue eyes met mine and the heaviness I’d been carrying for summers disappeared. I walked towards you, slowly, unsure of how you would react to my presence._

_“Leksa? You’re here?”_

_I nodded. You tried to sit up straight, only to be met with a fit of coughing. I rushed to your side and helped you lie back down. My hand held your head, carefully lying you down; the other was intertwined with yours. Your grip on my hand tightened._

_“You’re here. You’re really here”_

_“I am here, Klark. I am never leaving you again. I made—“_

_“You did what you had to do, Leksa. I only wish things turned out differently for us.”_

_“It’s not too late. I’m here, Klark. Ai hod yu in. I lo—“_

_“I know. I felt it too. But you’ll have to let go, Leksa. Ai gonplei ste odon”_

 

* * *

 

I walked over and saw your body, all cleaned up and fully prepared for the burning ceremony. You looked so peaceful. Your wounds had been cleaned and neatly wrapped. Your hair was done in a beautiful braid, carefully designed to frame your beautiful face.

 

Gone were the smudges of the dirt that covered your face. Gone were the battle scars etched on your skin. Gone is the girl who was sent here to die. Gone is the girl who killed the boy she loved. Gone is the girl who brought down the Mountain. Gone is the girl…gone was the girl I love. Gone was the girl I loved.

* * *

 

 

**_It’s been 2 summers since I saw you._ **

**_It’s been 2 summers since I turned my back on you at the foot of the Mountain._ **

**_I told you that I made the decision to accept the deal with my head and not my heart. I meant it._ **

**_Just like how I meant my wish for us to meet again._ **

**_But not like this._ **

**_Never like this._ **

**_I wish we never met again._ **

**_I wish._ **

**_I wish._ **

**Author's Note:**

> There's an alternative ending.
> 
> Let me know on Tumblr if you think I should post it.
> 
>  
> 
> alycias-debnam-carey.tumblr.com


End file.
